ColdBlood Revolution
by Synfyny
Summary: Galbatorix was defeated, Roran became king of alegasia Eragon traveled to the land of the elves and everything seems fine. However, the old kings mind is fading and memories of the destruction caused by Galbatorix still haunts the hearts of the people.
1. Brave New World

Alessa awoke suddenly, looking around to take in the familiar grime, so constant that it threatened to invade her mind as well. The stone floor under her was covered in a thick brown slime, dampening her hair as well as the tattered rag she used for clothing. Her cell, a small dark and dissolute thing that would be unfit for the vilest of criminals, now served to house a 17 year old girl only guilty of being a little different from her peers. There were no windows in this prison, the only source of light came from the guards torches; a flicker of fire walking by every fifteen minutes.

Rats scampered back and forth between the cells, carrying diseases through out the building. The rats had become such a problem that small and docile snakes had been brought in to prey upon them. Interaction with the snakes was strictly forbidden, as a previous inmate had tried to keep one as a pet. Multiple times Alessa had found a snake curled up next to her, basking in the warmth of her body. A clutch of eggs had been laid on her blanket once. She had hid them in the corner shielding them from the rats until they hatched. A white hatchling had taken quite a liking to her. It crawled between her fingers, tickling her skin. The reptiles soon dispersed however to feed their ever increasing appetites. The penalty of interacting with such a creature would be far worse for Alessa as she was a dragon rider. One of the "infected ones" as the guards called her.

The snake hatchling did indeed reminder Alessa of her dragon Vespar. She missed him terribly. No written words can be used to explain her grief over their separation. The granite walls of the prison limited any mental contact between the two to random flashes of emotion. Even these flashes however, was few and far between. For the first time in over two years Alessa felt completely alone. The rough metal gate slid open with a deafening crash. It was time.

The guards hoisted their prisoner to her feet and marched her through the hallway she had been down many times before. The tunnel was far shorter then it seemed but, to the prisoners it seemed to have the uncanny ability to stop time. Her destination; the "re-education room". Alessa's captor waited for her here. In the center of the room was a large table. She was lifted onto the table and the guards proceeded to strap her arms and legs down with crude restraints. A dark figure approached her, a dagger in hand.

"who are you" whispered the man in Alessa' ear after the other men had left.

"I am Alessa Ireson, daughter of Melody Ireson, rider of Vespar the opal dragon" the young girl said in a pained whisper

"that is the wrong answer" replied the man as he sliced one of the minor veins in Alessa's arm "very wrong indeed." The knife did not go deep enough to hit boner however, it did damage a significant amount of muscle damage. The cuts had never been this deep before, the man was becoming impatient. The feminine shrieks the wound produce filled the dungeon halls as a reminder to other prisoners of the fate they would all share.

"You should be thankful to me girl" breathed her tormentor.

"I am draining you of your infected blood, the beast's blood. You can be normal again. You are possessed by an animal. It's not natural; It's not safe for anyone. You don't want that do you? " His explanation was wasted by the screaming women before him. With a quick look behind him Alessa's tormentor bent down and forcefully kissed her on the lips. Alessa fought with every fiber of her being, thrashing around with almost inhuman strength. By sheer good fortune, the door to the re- education room was opened by two guards making their rounds. The man clearly startled, stood straight up almost immediately.

" Take the prisoner away, she is done" he ordered as he hastily left the room. If reported, his forced intimacy with the prisoner would not be appreciated.

Galbatorix was defeated, Roran became king of alegasia Eragon traveled to the land of the elves and, on the surface, everything seems fine. However, the old kings mind is fading and memories of the destruction caused by Galbatorix still haunts the hearts of the people.


	2. Parallel

Evandar gazed lazily at a spider crawling through the grass. I more pleasant day had never been recorded. The son beat down on his face gently and a soft breeze ruffled his dark chocolate brown hair. The plants around him seemed to spring forth from the earth offering themselves to the sun. Evandars back was against an old tree, its branches reaching out and cradling him like an affectionate lover. It was times like these when Evandar was truly at peace, with the world and himself.

"It may be in your best interest to duck, young one" boomed the voice of his dragon, Vatra. Less then a second later an orange shape blurred by Evandars head and buried itself in the tree behind him, an inch above his ear.

"Next time I wont be so kind" growled Evendars brother brom as he retrieved his sword.

"You must learn how to pay attention" Evendar shot up like an arrow.

"why did you have to hurt the tree?" he inquired assertively.

"I thought it might be better then the alternative, but maybe not" Brom said with a smirk and swiftly nicked Evandar's ear with his sword.

"you will pay for that" Evandar growled as he unsheathed his sword. The quarrel was halted however, by the nervous coughing of a young boy. He stood before the brothers, sandy haired, covered in dirt and with a small red dragon cradled on his arm,. He was not the most intimidating figure but it was enough. "You are here to learn the art of instruction, Evan so you can train future dragon riders, meditate on your own time and stop wasting mine" shot Brom as he turned around to walk away

"do you want me to show Eris some basic sword fighting?" replied Evandar sheepishly.

"no, his lesson is done for the day. It's your turn to learn one now" Evan sighed. He didn't really want to annoy his brother so, but sometimes it couldn't be helped. It really wasn't his fault, thought Evan as he headed up the trail that would take him to his quarters. A young girl in her twenties ran up to him smiling grasping for his hand.

"hows your day been going darling?" she asked flashing her perfectly white teeth

"could be better" Evendar grumbled

"Brom is being…."

"did you talk to my father?" she interrupted hopefully" Ah Evandar thought that's what he had forgotten. He was supposed to have gone to Isea's father to ask for her hand in marriage.

"No? oh.. well that's ok , we can do it tonight" she added after reading Evandar's face. The two walked down the path to the village but as Evandar was about to turn towards his cottage Isea started gently pulling him towards hers. "These women sure are demanding" thought Evandar as he was guided to the man he feared above everything else. Everything seemed like a dream as Evan was pulled through the front door and sat on one of the benches in the main room. Small talk with his father-in-law too be had occurred Evandar just couldn't remember it. Dinner was served to him but his apetite had been lost quite some time before. In what seemed like seconds Evan found himself alone in a room with Isea's father Hasbeck. The warm smile the man had worn in front of his daughter faded.

"You had better be treating my daughter right, boy" snarled the older man.

"yes sir" whimpered Evandar

"actually I was here to talk about receiving…."

"Oh there isn't anything else to talk about. You are courting my daughter and I will watch you very carefully until you two are married" he paused and glared at Evandar

"In a few years. There's no need to rush things. Take it slow, be a good boy and I might still like you yet" Said Hasbeck with a chuckle.

"now run along and keep my daughter happy" Evandar stood up, stunned. Isea was waiting for him outside the door. "what did father say?" she implored. Evan just shook his head. Isea giggled

"now don't hang your head that way. Father just needs time. Besides it does awful things to your hair" she stroked his face gently. She walked him to the door and they parted with a soft kiss.

"Vatra do you remember the story about the princess that was locked in a tower guarded by a dragon?" Evandar asked his dragon.

"Yes I do believe I have heard of it, completely absurd if I do say so myself. As if we dragons would bother with a silly little human princess"

"oh the story is true alright" Evan started to explain "except the dragon? That was the father in law. The prince in the story was trying to break his princess out of her tower by asking for her hand in marriage. Father Dragons never like it when their princesses are taken from their tower" sighed Evandar.

"An interesting metaphor little one" Vatra told him with a chuckle like roar

"but you still have time. After all you are a dragon rider" Vatra nudged Evans head affectionately with her snout.

"I suppose" said Evandar with a pout. He looked up into the sky to see the moons light speckled over a few distant rain clouds.

"It is late. See you in the morning?" thought Evandar over his mental link with Vatra.

"Of course little one" Evan began the accent to his house. It was nestled in the branches of a majestic oak tree. He had acquired his love of nature from his mother and the elves he had grown up with. Evan sunk into the cot he had nestled in the corner of his bedroom. Sleep overtook him almost immediately.


End file.
